ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zero One
was Alien Chibu's robot servant. It first appeared in Ultraseven, but an upgraded version appeared in Ultraman Ginga S. Subtitle: History Ultraseven Soga and Furuhashi were going down a road and Android Zero came out into the road. She asked if either of the was Dan Moroboshi and Furuhashi, joking, said he was Dan. A handshake later and he got shocked and was injured while she ran away. Later she was scolded by her master on her failure. When Dan and another UG member were cornered in a store by her master and herself, the two were caught of guard when Dan knocked Soga out and transformed into Ultraseven. After a short chase, Seven manages to shoot Zero One with his Emerium ray, turning her into a statue. She then toppled over and smashed into pieces, dying in the process. Her death forced her master to transform. Trivia *Actress: Yukiko Kobayashi *Despite being informed that her height is 2 meters, but in the episode however, Zero One's actual high was seen on par with Dan and Soga. *Zero One and her master Alien Chibu was referred by Alien Icarus, Alien Valky and Alien Nackle Gray in episode 51 of Shin Ultraman Retsuden, two weeks before the premier of Ultraman Ginga S. Ultraman Ginga S Another incarnation of Zero One appeared in Ultraman Ginga S, named . Here she is also a servant of an Alien Chibu, named Exceller. She was sent by her master to Earth to retrieve several Victorium stones it so that he can revive his master, Dark Lugiel. On her missions, she was given the Chibu Spark where she "MonsLived" with kaiju Spark Dolls to fight Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory, but was defeated and had the dolls confiscated as well. Among the monsters are: *EX Red King: Android One Zero "MonsLived" into EX Red King to fight Shepardon. After Ultraman Victory took Shepardon's place in the fight, Ultraman Ginga was summoned and he destroyed the monster with the Ginga Thunderbolt, followed by Ginga Cross Shot. *Eleking: Android One Zero "MonsLived" into Eleking and went on a rampage throughout the city. After distracting her with EX Red King's Spark Doll via Victory Lancer, Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to fight her. Both put up a good fight, until Eleking shocked him with her tail and blasted him with her electric discs. Hikaru Raido then transformed into Ultraman Ginga to help Shou. After Ginga scored several hits with his Ginga Spark Lance, Victory eventually defeated Eleking with his signature move, the Victorium Shoot. *Sadola: In order to challenge both Ultras in a fight, she "MonsLived" into him. Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory to fight him. Sadola first used his Concealing Fog to hide himself, then struck Victory with his Extendo-Arm. He UITrans into both EX Red King Knuckle and Eleking Tail but, both of them mysteriously vanished before he could use either of them. Sadora gained seized this opprtunity and beated down Victory until Ultraman Ginga appeared to save him. Both Ginga and Sadora put up a good fight until Sadora starts launching his arms against him. After that, Ginga transformed into his Ultraman Ginga Strium form and quickly defeated Sadola with Ultraman Jack's Ultra Shot. *Gudon: A second round from her previous fight as Sadola, she "MonsLived" into Gudon. Shou transfromed into Ultraman Victory to fight him and even though Gudon had the advantage because he kept using his whip arms to whip Victory, he still kept on fighting but Gudon just kept lashing at him. Before Gudon, could finish him, Shepardon appeared and saved Victory by grabbing his whip arm before Gudon let go and start to fight each other. Shepardon had the upper hand at first by slapping Gudon with his massive hands but then Gudon knocked him down his with whips. Before Gudon could kill Repi and Arisa Sugita, Hikaru UltraLived into Sadola and saved them. After a conversation, Repi threw King Joe Custom's Spark Doll at Shou and he "UITrans" his right hand into King Joe Launcher and defeated Gudon with a charged blast . *Vakishim: Having "MonsLived" Vakishim earlier, she tried to challenge Ginga before being thrown out by Yapool, whom revealed to had been slumbered inside Vakishim when the choju turned into a Spark Doll. *Fire Golza: Android One Zero "MonsLived" into Fire Golza to beat up Ultraman Ginga after Hiyori, who MonsLived into Gomora, failed to defeat him, after witnessing Shepardon taking a beating from Ginga's Storium Ray for her. She had Ginga's Color Timer flashing and was about to finish off Ginga with Gomora when suddenly, Hiyori betrayed her by firing Gomora's Oscillatory Wave at her. Fire Golza then knocked down Gomora before firing his Super Ultrasonic Beam at Ginga and then Shepardon. Gomora then got back up and tried to slam his tail into him, but Fire Golza grabbed it and yanked it clean off, before the tail started constricting his neck until Golza grabbed a hold of it, used it against Gomora, and then destroyed him with a Super Ultrasonic Beam. Hiyori then gave Shou his Victory Lancer back and he transformed into Ultraman Victory and he immediately "UITrans" his right arm into EX Red King Knuckle to combat Fire Golza. Victory then charges up the knuckle and destroys Fire Golza with the Ultimate Punch. Android One Zero, however, recovered his Spark Doll and went back to Exceller's Base with it. Near the end of the first half of the series, she was ordered by Exceller to raid and destroy the UPG Live Base. Leading an army of Chiburoids, she was about to goal when Arisa Sugita tracked her to the basement and shot her with a blast from her gun, rendering the android deactivated while her bomb was disarmed by Tomoya Ichijouji via the Gunpad. However, she reactivated later on and commence a self destruct mechanism. It wasn't long until Shou destroyed the bomb in her chest that she was seemingly truly defeated. However, she was still alive, though badly damaged she was to escape the base to witness Ginga and Victory's success against her master as Five King. With Exceller "dead", she was left without a master. After repairing herself, One-Zero rested at a field, remarking on her past services on Exceller and was chanced upon Misuzu, who began to bond with the android. Eventually they were met by Shou who had come to attack One-Zero, believing she was still a minion of Exceller. The two attempted to run but were attacked by Chiburoids, forcing her to fight. During the battle she pushed Hikaru out of danger and was gravely wounded. Though the threat was over she appeared to have damaged beyond repair, even with help from Tomoya. Despite all odds One-Zero came back online to the pleading of Mizuzu , and she was renamed . Mana would spend her next moments on Earth observing UPG and their battles, occasionally helping them. During their final battle against Alien Chibuyu Exceller in Victor Lugiel, Mana faked a betrayal to gain access to UPG's former headquarters, and despite resistance from Dark Lugiel, who had completely revived, managed to hack into Victor Lugiel's systems and weaken it, allowing Ginga and Victory to finish it off at the cost of her body being destroyed. However, in the final scene, it was revealed that Mana had uploaded her data and schemantics to the Victorium Necklace given to her by the Victorian Queen, effectively allowing Tomoya to rebuild her from scratch, explaining her presence in the third Ultraman Ginga movie. Trivia *Actress: *Certain fans mistook her name for Android Zero One, since she is a new incarnation of the previous Ultraseven counterpart despite her name and the similarities of their names. *Her appearance slightly resembles Elly, DASH's android operator from the Ultra Series, Ultraman Max. *She also resembles another android, Casa Madara from Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro, as they are both androids servants of their alien masters with superhuman abilities whom piloted a monster. They even had short, blonde hair, however Casa only had one monster under her/it's control, while Android One Zero had multitude monsters which were originally in Spark Dolls from. *Her new name Mana means 'to regain life' in Hawaiian. Mountain Peanuts Android One Zero appeared in this short story novel. Though make a small physical appearance, but her role was important in the story. Set one year before Victory's debut, Android One Zero MonsLived into Nosferu and turn several humans into Beast Humans. Her actions would attract several humans into believing an ongoing paranormal activity occur. An environment protection group called "Mountain Peanuts" protected Nosferu from UPG and Self Defense Forces, claiming it as an protected species, not knowing the danger it carried. Nosferu quickly attacked and used its Beast Humans as human shields. Chigusa Kuno, whom just happened to be nearby was granted the Ginga Light Spark and transform into Detton. However, having no experience with this monster, made her swapped into Ultraman instead. Chigusa/Ultraman firstly used its Specium Ray for thirty seconds but Nosferu survived and regenerate from the injury. She quickly fires Halo Slash which ended up cutting Nosferu's arms though still able to resist the injury. In a last effort, Nosferu took the Mountain Peanuts leader as hostage but the other members freed him, allowing Chigusa/Ultraman to firstly fired his head with Specium Light Bullet, followed by Ultra Attack Ray and Ultra Physic attack. Android One Zero made out safely but swearing revenge as she would launch her next move a year later. Data - Android One Zero (Mana)= Android One Zero/Mana Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: Exceller's spaceship base Powers and weapons *Martial Art Skills: Android One Zero is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. *Chibu Spark: Exceller's artificial Spark Device (similar to the Ginga Spark, Ginga Light Spark, Darkness Spark and Dark Dummy Spark). This device allows the user to 'MonsLive' kaiju Spark Dolls to materialize them in real life. This would be given to One Zero for her use. *Lightning Bolts: Android One Zero can fire lightning bolts from her palm. **Lightning Punch: Android One Zero can charge her fist with electricity to empower her punch. *Chiburoid Ball: When needed, Android One Zero can throw a ball that transforms into an army of Chiburoids. *Acceleration: Android One Zero can accelerate at a blinding speed. *Self Healing: Android One Zero can quickly heal herself from minor injuries. Heavy injuries would eventually took time though she would be rendered temporarily deactivated in the process. *Zetton Bomb: One Zero was once given a cube-shaped bomb that she tried to use it to destroy UPG Live Base until she was destroyed and her bomb deactivated. The bomb itself named after the monster that killed the first Ultraman, Zetton. *Self Destruct: One Zero can initiate a self-destruct mechanism if ordered by Exceller. During the countdown, her badge and the red stripe on her uniform shine red. However, the bomb can be disarmed if her badge destroyed. Android Zero One Chibu Spark.png|Chibu Spark Android One Zero Lightning Bolts.png|Lightning Bolts Android One Zero Chiburoid Ball.png|Chiburoid Ball Android One Zero Self Healing 001.png|Self Healing Android One Zero Bomb.png|Zetton Bomb }} Gallery Android.jpg|Dan Moroboshi confronts Zero One Alien-Chibu-0.jpg 10380286 290317061137030 852449303808318703 n.jpg|Moga Mogami as One Zero 10442564 293730377462365 233659889211723611 n.jpg 10428496_587652671354595_8337955378869033425_n.jpg|Android Zero One with a new Spark new 01.png Exceller1.png One Zero & Chiburoids.jpg|One Zero and a squad of Chiburoids 10407219 618624371590758 4416572737862970299 n.jpg 10568955_627036304082898_1994836533138319639_n.jpg 10600405_627041474082381_3355432312912056790_n.jpg ZERO-ONE.jpg 10603552 674761315977063 5466645652058204413 n.jpg|One Zero talking with Misuzu 10686824_675721619214366_9107437426774306216_n.jpg|Zero One and Misuzu Isurugi in Ultraman Ginga S Mana attacking.jpg|Mana fighting the UPG Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villains